Pre-Oreos: Nimbasa City
by Alumina
Summary: A prequel to Oreos. Oneshot. FerrisWheel Shipping drabbles. Cute and fluffy. I do not own Pokemon or the Oreo cookie. Touko is White. I do not own the picture.


**Originally this was going to be added to Oreos after there was a "request" comment. It didn't fit in very well, so I turned it into a oneshot.**

"After my Gym Battle we can go see the attractions." Black said, studying the map on the table in front of him. His younger twin, White, quietly sipped her drink she'd gotten from the outdoor café.

"Isn't it a too late for a battle now? And because of the Fair the Gym won't be open for the next few days."

Black looked up at her. "I forgot about that… Well, then let's go!" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the fairgrounds. His brown and black dog-like Herdier had been resting beneath the table, annoyed now because its nap had been disturbed and it wouldn't get any peace until later, when Black would be asleep. It stretched and followed its Trainer.

Black looked around at all of the games and rides, most of them playing noisy music and had bright flashing lights. He was about to offer where White wanted to go first when he saw Cheren, his top rival. Cheren, unaware of Black, was focusing on an animated game that required Pokemon knowledge; with it being the very end of a battle where you had to choose the move that would defeat the opponent that had full health while yours had very little.

Black ran up to him, slapping him very hard on the back. "Didn't think you'd be here! How's it been?" Cheren's blue and black otter-like Dewott glared up at him.

"Fine." Cheren selected a move that won the game, winning a healing item.

"There's a battle simulator around here that lets you use Legendary Pokemon. Let's go do that!" He looked over at White and went back to her, handing her money, not even giving her a chance to speak. "Play any games you want." He ran back to Cheren and began practically dragging him away.

Dewott and Herdier shared a few words on how to get revenge on the hyperactive Trainer before following.

White sent out her Emolga and Mincinno for company, letting them ride on her shoulders. Black always did that, just like when he first started his journey and brought her along without giving her much of a choice. He didn't even listen to her when he chose his Starter, a Tepig, saying "because it was the only one to have two elements when it evolved it was the best and therefore it would defeat Cheren's Oshawott." He'd completely forgotten the fact that Oshawott could evolve into something powerful, too.

White walked over to a game that was like basketball and the prizes were Pokemon dolls. She played one round, failing. She paid for another game and was about to toss the ball at the netted hoop when a hand stopped her.

"Let me."

She looked up, surprised. "N?" She hadn't seen him in a while, most of the times he'd appear he battled Black. He didn't like how Pokemon were "forced" to live inside Pokeballs, yet he was quite interested with White's Pokemons' behavior towards her.

He simply tossed toe striped ball and it landed in the net without touching the hoop or backboard. He did the same with the rest of the balls, winning two prizes. He smiled at White. "Choose one." He pointed towards one of the dolls, a small brown and tan fox and then at a black and red fox, a Zorua, White's choice. He handed both of them to White, liking her interest in the one he chose. "It is an Eevee. They can evolve into more than seven different forms. They may come here someday."

White thanked him. "Why are you here?"

"I like fairs. Is there anywhere else you would like to go?" He followed her to games that were like a game of darts where you had to pop a balloon and one that involved filling a balloon using a toy water-gun, winning them easily and getting whatever prize White wanted. Eventually they game to a game that Pokemon were used. It involved a tree, hoops set up on poles varying in heights that Pokemon would have to jump through –the heights going from shortest to tallest in the pond to the tree-, a very small pond, holes in the ground, and there was a small basket at one side of the pond.

The woman running the game explained. "You need three Pokemon to play, one for each part. Your Pokemon will exchange a ring as they go through the game and deposit it in the basket. One Pokemon will start at the basket and find its way through the underground maze. Then, they will give it to the Pokemon that will swim and jump through the hoops and at the end pass it to the Pokemon that climbed the tree and jumped through the hoops on land. That Pokemon also has to make it though the pond hoops and the game ends when the ring is placed in the basket. It isn't as easy as it sounds." She showed them a thick plastic ring that was harder to hold onto that it looked.

N looked at how the game was set up, nodding. "It is all about timing. Any Pokemon are allowed, correct?"

"As long as they're small enough and can carry the ring."

N turned to White. "Mincinno will be able to run through the maze and Emolga can glide through the hoops."

"What about the pond?"

"Well…" N's hat moved and changed shape, becoming a Zorua. The small Pokemon then changed into a mostly pale blue otter with a white head. "Zorua can handle it." He paid for the game and handed the ring to Mincinno. The Pokemon went to where they were supposed to be. Mincinno and Zorua –currently an Oshawott- went by the basket near the pond and Emolga in the tree. Mincinno twisted its tail around the ring before entering the maze. A screen at the back of the game's stall was lit up. A small, blinking dot showed the Pokemon's location. A number next to the screen rose by one every few seconds, signifying how many "check points" the Pokemon went through and there was a timer. Mincinno soon came back up out of the hole just a little ways away from where it began and as soon as it gave the ring to Zorua the Pokemon dove into the pond; the screen showing it quickly circle and swim through the rings hidden underwater. At the same time Emolga jumped off its tree branch and glided through the hoops leading to the pond. Zorua leaped out of the water through the hoops above the pond, handing the ring to Emolga before the Electric-Flying-type glided through them itself. Emolga dropped the ring into the basket before it landed on the edge. The timer and the counter stopped.

The whole thing had taken less than a minute and none of the hoops were missed. The prize was two Pokemon dolls, each with a free-dessert coupon tied around their necks. N picked out one for White, this one being like a teddy-bear with a crescent-moon on its forehead. N explained what the Pokemon was as their Pokemon returned to their Trainers, each being rewarded with their own prizes in the forms of small cakes. "Teddiursa are commonly found in the Johto region. They are constantly looking for honey and when they can not find any they just lick their paws, which also taste like honey; although each set of paws is different. They evolve into an Ursaring, a more power and aggressive bear."

They walked to a food stand where their coupons could be used. White got a milkshake with tiny pieces of chocolate and pieces of cookie-dough mixed into it. N got a vanilla and chocolate milkshake that was loaded with crushed Oreos; included larger pieces in the whip-cream on top.

"That looks good," White stated between sips.

N slowly drank his, giving a tiny enthusiastic nod of happiness.

White finished her milkshake before N was even half done with his. "Black is probably looking for me."

"He left you?"

"To battle Cheren in a battle simulator."

N frowned. "He should not do that. You are his sister."

"He probably though Bianca would be here."

N looked up behind her. "She is."

White turned to see Bianca following Black and Cheren- wearing Cheren's glasses as her friend stumbled around a little. Black seemed to be a little intimidated by Herdier and Dewott, both Pokemon following him closely. White got up and walked over to them. N sighed softly and gently tapped Zorua. The Pokemon jumped back onto his head and morphed into a hat.

"Did you guys have fun? And Bianca, why…" It was then she noticed the glasses were just the frames.

"Cheren's old ones. He's really dizzy from the roller coaster right now and his only made it worse." She put the glasses away when Cheren dizzily glared at her.

"I hate roller coasters." He nearly fell over and Bianca led him to a bench to sit down.

"Dewott and Herdier made me go on the merry-go-round and the teacup-ride." Black said.

"They say you were asking for it. You disturbed them." N said.

Black didn't notice him until them and narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Enjoying the fair."

"He won prizes for me." White said, showing him a bag full of the dolls. "I couldn't have gotten them otherwise."

Black was about to speak when Herdier head-butted his leg, silencing him. N momentarily smiled at what the Pokemon said before the smile vanished.

"White, I have to go. I… am not supposed to be here."

"Okay… bye." She said as she watched him leave.

Two icy-blue eyes appeared on the back of his hat and blinked, startling a few people nearby.

White glared at Black.

"What?"

White just walked back to the table she and N had been at to get the other bag filled with prizes, finding a folded piece of paper on top of some of the items. She unfolded it, finding handwriting messed by speed and wasn't checked over for spelling mistakes.

_I am sorry for leaving. Will you be around tomorrow? I would like to show you the Ferris wheel. It is amazing, especially at night. The Pokemon around there know me. Please send your response on this letter with one of them._

_N.H.G._

White smiled and wrote her response on the back. _Yes. _She folded the paper and looked around, seeing a Tranquil sitting on a tree branch, watching her. Was that the same one from before? N had used a Pidove against Black once… she walked over to it. "Do you know N?" The Pokemon nodded. "Could you take this to him?"

The Pokemon nodded again and hopped onto a lower branch, waiting patiently as White tied the paper to its leg before it took off. White watched the Pokemon disappear into the sky, anticipating the next night's events.

**And I've also reposted Oreos.**


End file.
